


A Fair Trade

by LuxaLucifer



Series: The Love of Zevran Arainai's Lives [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Blight, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t protect me.”</p><p>“Zevran, you’re going off to your death if you do this. Please, don’t. Don’t do this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Trade

“You can’t protect me.”

“Zevran, you’re going off to your death if you do this. Please, don’t. Don’t do this.”

The very air was tense. The only time she’d even felt it like this is in certain rooms of the Circle, when it had been used too often for magic and the Fade was thin and easy to break.

“That Guildmaster has it out for me. If I don’t go he’ll come after us.” He threw his hands up in the air. He only did that when he was frustrated. She could see the wound on his hand from when he’d nicked himself with his own poisoned blade. She’d teased him for weeks.

“Then,” she said, crossing her arms, her set of brown eyes meeting his own. “I’m coming with you.”

His eyes slid from her face to her stomach, and his frown deepened. “I can’t let you do that, mi amor.”

“If you go,” she said, hating that she was voicing this thought, hating that she was laying it out there. “You won’t come back. And when you don’t come back what am I supposed to do? Since I’m with child, something that we both thought would never happen?”

He sighed, pressing his lips together. “You know you can’t come with me.”

“You shouldn’t go,” she said. “You ran to the Free Marches last time. This time run with me.”

“Weren’t we supposed to raise our child in Antiva City?” he said, smiling sadly, calloused hand running over her clothed stomach.

“We can afford to make that sacrifice,” she said. “A city for a father? Fine with me.”

“How about a city for a lover?” he said, and she knew she had won. They would fight those Crows another day.

“How about both?” she said. They moved to watch the sunset on the harbor, gazing out the window like the family they had never had. It would be the last time they saw this view for a while.


End file.
